Xalyth
Leader of Xalyth’s Company. Gem Merchant and Fence. Spell Component Merchant. Very good Reputation as Reliable. “Nal” Xalyth “Not a Lady”: Female Drow Ftr9; CR 10; Medium Humanoid (Elf); HD 9d10+27; hp 97; Init +4; Spd 30 ft.; AC 23 (touch 17, flat-footed 19); Base Atk +9; Grp +14; Atk +19 melee (1d8+11, +4 Longsword of Dancing) or +16 ranged (1d4+2, +2 Hand Crossbow); Full Atk +19/+14 melee (1d8+11, +4 Longsword of Dancing) or +16 ranged (1d4+2, Hand Crossbow); Face/Reach 5 ft./5 ft.; SQ Drow traits, SR 20; AL CE; SV Fort +12, Ref +10, Will +12; Str 20, Dex 18, Con 16, Int 18, Wis 22, Cha 20. Skills and Feats (counting all modifiers except equipment and attributes): Appraise +7, Bluff +6, Craft (Gemcutting) +4, Diplomacy +4, Hide +2, Intimidate +6, Knowledge (Arcana) +2, Listen +3, Move Silently +2, Profession (Merchant) +4, Search +3, Sense Motive +6, Speak Language (Common, Elven, Undercommon, Draconic, Drow Sign Language, Dwarf, Gnome, Goblin, Illuskan), Spot +3, Survival +2. Dodge, Haggler, Mobility, Negotiator, Persuasive, Poison Use, Weapon Focus (Hand Crossbow), Weapon Focus (Longsword), Weapon Specialization (Longsword). Special Qualities: Drow traits: +2 Racial bonus on Listen, Search (entitled to a Search check when passing within 5 feet of a secret or concealed door), and Spot checks; Darkvision 120 ft.; Immune to Sleep; +2 Racial bonus on saves vs Enchantments; +2 Racial bonus on Will saves vs Spells and Spell-like Abilities; SR 20. Spell-like Abilities (as 9th level caster) 1/day–Dancing Lights, Darkness, Faerie Fire. Possessions: +1 Drowcraft Elven Chainmail, +4 Longsword of Dancing, +2 Hand Crossbow, 5 +3 Bolts, 10 doses of Drow Poison, Belt of Giant Strength +4, Drow Boots, Earring of Charisma +4, Earring of Wisdom +4, 4 Figurines of Illusory Escort, Gloves of Dexterity +4, Messenger Medallion, Piwafwi of Resistance +3, Ring of Mind Shielding, Ring of Protection +3, Rod of Security, other possessions unknown. Contingent Spell: Chain Lightning at 12th level (DC 19), command word activated, personal immunity. Height: Unknown, Weight: Unknown, Hair: Unknown, Eyes: Unknown. Conversion Note: She is listed as Ftr7 in Menzoberranzan boxed set with Str 15, Dex 14, Con 16, Int 18, Wis 17, Cha 16 and +1 Drow Chainmail and Sword of Dancing. Added 2 levels for passage of time. Added lots of magical items since she is a very capable and successful Drow Merchant. Sources: Drow of the Underdark (2E), Menzoberranzan boxed set (2E), PHB 3.5, DMG 3.5, Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting (3E), Magic of Faerun (3E), Player’s Guide to Faerun (3.5E), Races of Faerun (3E/3.5E), Underdark (3.5E),Age of Mortals (Sovereign Press), and Plot & Poison (Green Ronin). Earring of Charisma: This gold earring grants the wearer an enhancement bonus to Charisma of +2, +4, or +6. Earrings do not count towards the number of magical items worn. Source: DMG 3.5, modified Cloak of Charisma. Moderate Transmutation; CL 8th; Craft Wondrous Item, Eagle’s Splendor; Price 8,000 gp (+2), 32,000 gp (+4), 72,000 gp (+6). Earring of Wisdom: This gold earring grants the wearer an enhancement bonus to Wisdom of +2, +4, or +6. Earrings do not count towards the number of magical items worn. Source: DMG 3.5, modified Periapt of Wisdom. Moderate Transmutation; CL 8th; Craft Wondrous Item, Owl’s Wisdom; Price 8,000 gp (+2), 32,000 gp (+4), 72,000 gp (+6). Piwafwi of Resistance: This black cloak adds a +1 to +5 resistance bonus to the wearer’s saving throws and a +10 competence bonus to the wearer’s Hide checks. Source: based on material from Dragon #302, Rogues Gallery: The Heroes of the War of the Spider Queen by Richard Baker. Faint Abjuration and Illusion; CL 5th; Craft Wondrous Item, Invisibility, Resistance, Creator must be a Drow, Creator’s caster level must be at least three times the resistance bonus; Price 11,500 gp (+1), 16,000 gp (+2), 22,500 gp (+3), 31,000 gp (+4), 40,000 gp (+5); Weight 1 lb. Haggler General You are a talented negotiator. Source: Age of Mortals: Dragonlance Campaign Setting Companion by Sovereign Press. Benefit: You get a +2 competence bonus on all Appraise and Bluff checks. Poison Use General You are trained to use poisons with no risk to yourself. Source: Plot & Poison by Green Ronin. Prerequisite: Dex 13. Benefit: You never risk accidentally poisoning yourself when crafting or applying poisons, or when attacking with a poisoned weapon. Category:Drow Category:Fighters Category:Merchants